Damon Hill
| Years = 1992 - 1999 | Team(s) = Brabham, Williams, Arrows, Jordan | Races = 122 | Championships = 1 (1996) | Wins = 22 | Podiums = 42 | Poles = 20 | Fastest laps = 19 | First race = Gran Premio de España de 1992 | First win = Gran Premio de Hungría de 1993| Last win = Gran Premio de Bélgica de 1998 | Last race = Gran Premio de Japón de 1999 | }}Damon Graham Devereux Hill, más conocido como Damon Hill, es un piloto de carreras británico y el campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1 de 1996. Nació en Londres el 17 de septiembre de 1960, y es el hijo del dos veces campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1 Graham Hill. Es el único hijo de un campeón del mundo que también ha ganado el campeonato. Hill llegó a las competiciones de motor profesionales relativamente tarde, cuando comenzó a competir con motocicletas en 1983 a la edad de 23 años. Al año siguiente ganó la copa de 350 cc en Brands Hatch. En 1985 se trasladó a los monoplazas de 4 ruedas compitiendo con el equipo Van Diesem en la Fórmula Ford, antes de cambiar de nuevo a la Fórmula 3 británica en 1986. Después de tres temporadas en la Fórmula 3, donde ganó 4 carreras, Hill volvió a trasladarse, esta vez a la Fórmula 3000 internacional, con el equipo Mooncraft, donde, aunque fue competitivo, nunca ganó una carrera. Hill comenzó su carrera en la Fórmula 1 con la entonces poco competitiva Brabham en 1992. Obtuvo su primera carrera en el Gran Premio de Hungría de 1993 para la escudería Williams la primera de 22 victorias, 21 de las cuales fueron con Williams. En 1994 ganó el Gran Premio del Reino Unido, una carrera que su padre nunca ganó en su larga y exitosa carrera. A mediados de los '90, Hill fue el principal rival de Michael Schumacher para el campeonato de pilotos, acabando subcampeón en las temporadas 1994 y 1995, las cuales ganó el piloto alemán. Ambos tenían una larga lista de enfrentamientos dentro y fuera de la pista, incluyendo la famosa colisión en Adelaida en 1994 que otorgó a Michael Schumacher su primer título por tan sólo un punto. Williams echó a Hill para la temporada 1997 a pesar de conseguir 8 victorias y el campeonato del mundo en la temporada anterior, y fue contratado por Arrows. Consiguió además la primera victoria para la escudería Jordan en el Gran Premio de Bélgica de 1998. En 2006, Hill fue elegido presidente de la British Racing Drivers Club, sucediendo así a Jackie Stewart. Su primera carrera fue el Gran Premio de España de 1992 y la última el Gran Premio de Japón de 1999. Vida personal y comienzos Hill nació en Londres el 17 de septiembre de 1960, fruto del matrimonio del campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1 Graham Hill y su esposa Bette. Hill tiene dos hermanas, Samantha y Brigitte. Brigitte era actriz. Su primera película fue Caravan to Vaccares en 1974, y comenzó Hill Marketing en 1998 después de trabajar con Damon. En 2002, ella se hizo manager del piloto americano Derek Hill, hijo del campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1 de 1961, Phil Hill, aunque no tenían parentesco entre ellos.Family Tree TheHillsForever. Revisado 16 de julio de 2006 Mientras, en su adolescencia, Damon asistió al prestigioso Haberdashers' Aske's Boys' School en Hertfordshire.Hill, Damon Graham Devereux Who's Who 2006 - online version of reference book. Revisado 3 de julio de 2006 a través de KnowUK La muerte de su padre en un accidente aéreo en 1975, cuando Damon tenía sólo 15 años, dejó a la familia Hill en unas circunstancias realmente malas. Hill empezó a trabajar como peón y mensajero en moto para pagarse sus estudios. Damon se casó con Georgie (nacida el 30 de abril de 1963), y tuvieron cuatro hijos: Oliver (nacido el 4 de mayo de 1989), Joshua (nacido el 9 de enero de 1991), Tabitha (nacida el 16 de julio de 1995) y Rosie (nacida el 1 de febrero de 1998). Oliver nació con síndrome de Down y Damon y Georgie financian instituciones benéficas relacionadas.Family Tree > Oliver Hill TheHillsForever. Revisado 15 de junio de 2006 Carrera Antes de la Fórmula 1 Hill comenzó su carrera dentro del mundo del motor en competiciones de motocicletas en 1983, ganando el campeonato de 350 cc en Brands Hatch,Murray Walker & Simon Taylor [http://www.amazon.co.uk/exec/obidos/ASIN/1852279184 Murray Walker's Formula One Heroes] Página 136, línea 19 Virgin Books ISBN 1-85227-918-4 antes de competir en una carrera de coches en el Winfield Racing School en Francia.Murray Walker & Simon Taylor [http://www.amazon.co.uk/exec/obidos/ASIN/1852279184 Murray Walker's Formula One Heroes] Página 136, línea 31 Virgin Books ISBN 1-85227-918-4 Hill no hizo su debut en monoplazas hasta 1984, llevando el casco blanquiazul del London Rowing Club como ya hizo su padre. Poco a poco se consiguió meter en la Fórmula Ford, ganando seis carreras para el equipo Van Diemen en 1985. Entonces Hill entró en la Fórmula 3, donde corrió para tres equipos diferentes en tres años, con una primera temporada constante en Mooncraft en 1986 y varias victorias en los siguientes años con Middlebridge Racing y la entonces Intersport. En 1989, Hill alcanzó la Fórmula 3000, corriendo de nuevo para Mooncraft y la entonces Middlebridge Racing durante los siguientes tres años. Aunque Hill corrió al frente de los desfavorecidos chasis Lola con Middlebridge en 1990 y 1991, consiguió tres poles y lideró cinco carreras en 1990,Damon Hill www.grandprix.com Entrevista de Joe Saward con Damon Hill. Revisado 27 de junio de 2006. pero no consiguió ganar ninguna carrera durante su estancia en la Fórmula 3000. Fórmula 1 1992 - Brabham Artículos relacionados: Brabham Racing Organisation, Temporada 1992 de Fórmula 1 Hill tenía 31 años, una edad a la que muchos pilotos se habían retirado de la categoría reina, cuando apareció en la Fórmula 1 con la escudería Brabham en 1992. Brabham, que ganó el campeonato de constructores en 1966, se encontraba en serias dificultades económicas. Hill empezó la temporada después de tres carreras, sustituyendo a Giovanna Amati después de que su patrocinio no se realizara. Amati no había sido capaz de conseguir calificar, pero Hill igualó a su compañero de equipo, Eric van de Poele calificando para dos Grandes Premios de mitad de temporada: el GP del Reino Unido y el GP de Hungría. El circuito de Hungría sería luego el escenario de dos victorias de Hill y éste siempre puntuaría aquí. Hill fue además el piloto de pruebas de la dominante Williams-Renault ese año. 1993-1996 - Williams Artículos relacionados: WilliamsF1, temporadas 1993, 1994, 1995 y 1996 1993 Cuando Nigel Mansell dejó Williams para ir a la Indy Racing League en 1993, Hill se sentó en el coche titular como compañero de Alain Prost, antes que el candidato con más experiencia Martin Brundle.Derick Allsop [http://www.amazon.co.uk/exec/obidos/ASIN/0091783119 Designs on Victory: On the Grand Prix Trail With Benetton], Página 25, línea 5 Hutchinson ISBN 0-09-178311-9 En su primera temporada completa en la Fórmula 1, Hill se benefició enormemente de la experiencia de su compañero francés.Derick Allsop [http://www.amazon.co.uk/exec/obidos/ASIN/0091783119 Designs on Victory: On the Grand Prix Trail With Benetton] Página 188 Hutchinson ISBN 0-09-178311-9 Después de cuatro retiradas en la primera mitad de la temporada, además de problemas con los neumáticos cuando lideraba el Gran Premio de Alemania, el piloto inglés ganó tres carreras consecutiavas en Hungría, Bélgica (donde él y Michael Schumacher tuvieron una emocionante carrera) y en Italia. Con eso se convirtió en el primer hijo de un vencedor de un Gran Premio en ganar también uno. Tradicionalmente, el campeón del campeonato de pilotos lleva el número '1' en su coche en la siguiente temporada, mientras que su compañero lleva el número '2'. Como el campeón de 1992, Nigel Mansell, no corrió en la Fórmula 1 en1993, se lo dieron al equipo Williams los números '0' y '2'. Hill cogió el número '0', siendo la segunda persona en la historia de la Fórmula 1 en hacerlo, después de Jody Scheckter en 1973. 1994 En 1994, el tres veces campeón del mundo Ayrton Senna entró a Williams junto a Hill. Como el entonces campeón, esta vez Prost, tampoco volvió a correr, Hill mantuvo su número '0'. La pretemporada apostaba por Senna como aspirante al título,Formula One History: After Tamburello F1-GrandPrix.com/History. Revisado 13 de junio de 2006pero en Imola, el brasileño perdió la vida después de que su coche se saliera de la pista. Con el equipo bajo investigación de las autoridades italianas por homicidio involuntario, Hill se encontró liderando un equipo con apenas una temporada con la experiencia de una sola temporada en Williams. Aunque Hill comentó a la BBC Sport en 2004 que él creía que Senna simplemente tomó la curva demasiado rápido,Hill: Senna was at fault news.bbc.co.uk Revisado 9 de junio de 2006 fue extensamente anunciado en el momento que la columna de dirección del coche había fallado. Bajo unas circunstancias difíciles, Hill obtuvo una emotiva victoria en la siguiente carrera en Barcelona, así como su padre también ganó 26 años antes con Lotus después de la muerte de Jim Clark. Schumacher luchó el segundo puesto con fallos en la caja de cambios, habiendo liderado cómodamente las vueltas anteriores. Aunque Michael Schumacher dominó los comienzos de la temporada, Hill creó cierta controversia en la lucha por el título después de su victoria en el Gran Premio del Reino Unido, una carrera en la que su padre jamás subió a lo más alto del podio.Murray Walker & Simon Taylor [http://www.amazon.co.uk/exec/obidos/ASIN/1852279184 Murray Walker's Formula One Heroes] Página 138, línea 7-8 Virgin Books ISBN 1-85227-918-4 Schumacher fue descalificado de esa carrera por adelantar en la vuelta de formación y en Bélgica, donde además le prohibieron participar en dos carreras posteriores, debido a irregularidades en la plancha. Hubo cuatro victorias más para Hill, tres de las cuales fueron en carreras donde Schumacher fue descalificado o no corrió, entrando en la batalla por el título en la última carrera en Adelaida. Pero ni Hill ni Schumacher terminaron la carrera después de una polémica colisión en la que el piloto alemán consiguió el título. Hill estaba alcanzando a Schumacher cuando el alemán se salió de la pista mientras iba en primera posición, dañando gravemente su Benetton. Hill estaba pasando la quinta curva del circuito cuando ve a Schumacher volver a la carrera. Llegando a la sexta curva, Hill fue hacia el interior ralentizando el coche y ambos colisionaron, rompiendo la suspensión de doble espoleta del Williams, y forzando la retirada de Hill. Michael Schumacher fue acusado por el público británico por el incidente. En 2003, la BBC buscaba The Most Unsporting Moment (El momento más antideportivo) en el que el incidente de Adelaida fue nominado.Most unsporting moment? news.bbc.co.uk Reader's "Have your Say" voting for the most unsporting moment in history. Diego Maradona's "Hand of God" goal won the award in June 2003. Revisado 9 de junio de 2006 El comentarista de Fórmula 1 de la BBC Murray Walker, un gran fan y amigo de Damon, mantuvo sin embargo que Schumacher no chocó intencionadamente. La temporada 1994 de Hill le hizo ser el Deportista del Año de la BBC de ese año.Roll call of past winners news.bbc.co.uk List of BBC Sports Personality of the Year winners. Revisado 9 de junio de 2006 en Montreal en 1995]] 1995 A punto de comenzar la temporada 1995, Hill confiaba en ganar el título.GP Encyclopaedia > Drivers > Damon Hill GrandPrix.com. Revisado 14 de junio de 2006 El equipo Williams reinaba el campeonato de constructores, después de vender a Benetton en 1994, y con el joven David Coulthard como compañero de equipo, Hill era indudablemente el piloto número uno. La temporada no empezó demasiado bien cuando hizo un trompo en Brasil debido a un problema mecánico, pero una sucesión de victorias le hicieron liderar el campeonato. Esto no duró mucho. Schumacher obtuvo unos buenos resultados y consiguió defender su título a falta de dos carreras para el fin de la temporada. Por si fuera poco, Williams no pudo conseguir el campeonato de constructores. Hill cometió varios errores graves en 1995 y fue más o menos cuando Frank Williams empezó a plantearse el contratar a Heinz-Harald Frentzen en un futuro. Hill todavía tenía contrato hasta 1996, por lo que su plaza en el equipo estaba asegurada al menos por una temporada más, pero sería su última temporada con la escudería británica. 1996 En 1996, los Williams eran claramente los más rápidos en la Fórmula 1Features > News Feature > Review of Year 1996 GrandPrix.com. Revisado 14 junio de 2006 y Hill consiguió ganar el título por delante de su compañero Jacques Villeneuve (en su primer año en la Fórmula 1), convirtiéndose así en el primer campeón de Fórmula 1 hijo de otro campeón.Murray Walker & Simon Taylor [http://www.amazon.co.uk/exec/obidos/ASIN/1852279184 Murray Walker's Formula One Heroes] Page 139, Line 10-12 Virgin Books ISBN 1-85227-918-4 Consiguiendo 8 victorias y sin clasificar por detrás de la primera línea de la parrilla de salida, Hill disfrutó con su mejor temporada. En Mónaco, el legendario circuito donde su padre había sido el dominante, iba primero en carrera cuando los problemas técnicos permitieron al piloto de Ligier, Olivier Panis conseguir su primera y única victoria. El título concedió a Hill su segundo premio del Deportista del Año de la BBC, siendo así una de las tres únicas personas en conseguir el premio dos veces (los otros son el boxeador Henry Cooper y el piloto de Fórmula 1 Nigel Mansell).Did you know? news.bbc.co.uk Trivia of the BBC Sports Personality of the year award news article. Revisado 9 de junio de 2006 A pesar de ganar el título, Hill supo antes de que acabara la temporada que iba a dejar Williams en favor de Frentzen para la siguiente temporada, cosa que no gustó a los fans ni a los medios.Murray Walker & Simon Taylor [http://www.amazon.co.uk/exec/obidos/ASIN/1852279184 Murray Walker's Formula One Heroes] Página 139, línea 12-17 Virgin Books ISBN 1-85227-918-4 1997 - Arrows Artículos relacionados: Arrows, Temporada 1997 de Fórmula 1 , Hill consiguió su primer punto con el equipo Arrows]] Como campeón del mundo, Hill era enormemente demandado, pero para sorpresa de todos, entró en la escudería Arrows, un equipo que nunca había ganado una carrera en sus 20 años de historia y que únicamente consiguió un punto la temporada anterior. Su defensa del título en 1997 fue claramente inútil, después del peor comienzo posible cuando a duras penas consiguió clasificar para el Gran Premio de Australia, y retirarse en la vuelta de entrada a boxes. Los Arrows, usando neumáticos de la debutante Bridgestone y motores de Yamaha, eran poco competitivos, y no consiguió su primer punto hasta el Gran Premio del Reino Unido en Silverstone en Julio. El mejor momento de la temporada llegó en el Gran Premio de Hungría. En un día en el que los neumáticos Bridgestone habían sido mejores que los de su rival Goodyear, Hill se clasificó tercero en un coche que no se había situado en una mejor posición que la novena en la parrilla de salida. Durante la carrera adelantó a Michael Schumacher mientras éste iba liderándola, bastante por delante del que sería el campeón del mundo de 1997, Jacques Villeneuve, aunque después un problema hidráulico ralentozó a los Arrows drásticamente.Race Summaries: 1997 News.bbc.co.uk BBC's review of the 1997 Formula One Season. Revisado 12 de junio de 2006 Esto permitió a Villeneuve ganar la carrera, aunque Hill conservó su segunda plaza y el primer podio para el equipo desde el Gran Premio de Australia de 1995. 1998-1999 - Jordan Artículos relacionados: Jordan Grand Prix, temporadas 1998 y 1999 1998 A pesar de la exhibición en Hungría, estaba claro que los Arrows no podían dar a Hill el tipo de éxitos que él esperaba. Para 1998, entró en la escudería Jordan como compañero de Ralf Schumacher. La primera mitad de la temporada fue desastrosa, con el coche bastante inestable.Jon Nicholson & Maurice Hamilton (1999) Against the Odds: Jordan's drive to win'' p.89-90 y p.107-108 Macmillan Publishing ISBN 0-333-73655-9 Sin embargo, en Canadá, las cosas empezaron a mejorar. Hill se benefició de los infortunios de otros para liderar la carrera y disfrutar de un duelo de alta velocidad con su archirrival Michael Schumacher. No pudo acabar la carrera, pero mostró su velocidad una vez más.Jon Nicholson & Maurice Hamilton (1999) Against the Odds: Jordan's drive to win'' p.115-116. Macmillan Publishing ISBN 0-333-73655-9 Finalmente en Hockenheim consiguió sumar puntos gracias a un estupendo cuarto puesto y nada menos que por delante de Schumacher que llegó quinto. En Spa consiguió la primera victoria de Jordan, además de conseguir un doblete con Ralf Schumacher en condiciones de lluvia, en una carrera terriblemente dramática. Fue su primera victoria desde que dejó Williams. Acabó el año con un adelantamiento a Frentzen en Suzuka que le otorgó el cuarto puesto de la carrera y el cuarto puesto de Jordan en el campeonato de constructores, vale destacar algo de esta carrera de Suzuka: Hill largó en el octavo lugar mientras que Michael Schumacher lo hacía desde la última posición, en pocas vueltas el alemán de Ferrari (que luchaba por el título) alcanzó a Damon, pero éste en ningún momento se dejó intimidar y por el contrario le ofreció una ferrea resistencia llegando ambos al límite en cada frenada del trazado, Hill luchaba por darle el cuarto puesto en los constructores a Jordan pero lo cierto que más que esto para Damon estaba claro que era una cuestión personal el mantener a Michael en los retrovisores y efectivamente Hill contuvo a la Ferrari hasta su ingreso a boxes en donde perdió la posición, gran acierto de Hill que conociendo las "mañas" de su eterno rival ya no se dejaría adelantar como en el pasado por el teutón. 1999 Había muchas esperanzas para la temporada 1999, pero Hill no hizo una buena temporada. Luchando con los nuevos neumáticos estriados, que se introdujeron ese año, lo dejó atrás su nuevo compañero de equipo (nada menos que su sustituto en Williams, Heinz-Harald Frentzen), y perdió toda motivación. Después del accidente en Montreal, anunció sus planes para retirarse al final de la temporada, pero un desastroso Gran Premio de Francia, le hizo reconsiderarlo para retirarse inmediatamente. La escudería le insistió para que estuviera al menos hasta Silverstone, así que Hill propuso dejarlo después de la carrera. Jordan había probado a Jos Verstappen para meterlo en el equipo después de la retirada de Hilla a mitad de temporada, pero después de conseguir un quinto puesto en casa, Hill decidió acabar la temporada. Tan sólo consiguió dos puntos más en un sexto puesto en Spa, escenario de su última victoria, que representó su puntuación final en la Fórmula 1. Para empeorar más las cosas, su rendimiento contrastaba con el de su compañero Frentzen, que terminó tercero en el campeonato y estuvo en la lucha por el título en la última carrera. Con tres carreras de 1999 por delante, había rumores de que Prost dejaría libre a Jarno Trulli (que tenía contrato con Jordan para 2000) para que sustituyera a Hill, pero el británico acabó la temporada. El Gran Premio de Japón, como última carrera de Hill y para consternación del equipo, terminó con una salida de pista del piloto británico. Casco Damon Hill usó el mismo diseño de casco que su padre, un simple e identificable diseño de 8 remos blancos dispuestos verticalmente alrededor de la superficie superior del casco, que es azul oscuro. Todo eso representa al London Rowing Club (Club de remo de Londres), donde Graham y Bette Hill habían sido grandes miembros y donde se conocieron. A pesar de que él no es remero, dijo que llevar el casco similar al de su padre lo hacía feliz por mantener la tradición.Damon Hill's Statistics, Helmet TheHillsForever. Revisado 10 de junio de 2006 Los patrocinadores del casco de Damon fueron AGV (fabricante de cascos), Cellnet, Ricoh, Arai (empresa) (fabricante de cascos), Camel, Olympus, Elf, Renault, Canon, Sega, Rothmans, Danka, PlayStation, Remus, Delphi, Benson & Hedges y Hill Sport. Encontronazos entre Hill y Michael Schumacher Hill y Michael Schumacher se toparon frecuentemente en pista a mediados de la década de 1990: *'Japón 1994': Schumacher lideraba la primera parte de la carrera empapada por la lluvia cuando la carrera tuvo que ser parada porque el McLaren de Brundle se estrelló. Hill tomó el liderazgo al recomenzar la carrera presionó mucho a Schumacher, el reconocido "maestro de la lluvia", sobre el asfalto mojado, lo que le dio la victoria al piloto británico y la oportunidad de luchar por el título en la última carrera de la temporada en Australia. *'Australia 1994': Schumacher entró a la última carrera de la temporada con 92 puntos y Hill con 91. Schumacher iba liderando la carrera, pero Hill reducía la distancia entre ambos. El alemán se salió de la pista y golpeó el muro. Al entrar de nuevo en pista, con el coche seriamente dañado, Hill trató de adelantarlo en la siguiente curva, donde ambos colisionaron. Los dos pilotos se retiraron y el título fue para Schumacher por un solo punto. *'Reino Unido 1995': Corriendo en casa, y a 11 puntos de Schumacher en el campenato, Hill intentó pasar al alemán en las últimas 11 vueltas de la carrera. Los dos colisionaron otra vez, y ambos se vieron obligados a retirarse. Hill lo describió como un "incidente de carrera" mientras que Schumacher lo comparó con Adelaida 1994. *'Bélgica 1995': Los dos chocaron en la curva: Les Combe.En esta ocasión, Schumacher recibió una carrera de suspensión. *'Italia 1995': En la vuelta 24, Hill y Schumacher colisionaron cuando estaban intentando doblar a Taki Inoue. Ninguno de los dos aceptó la culpa. Hill preguntó por qué Schumacher estaba de repente haciendo 0 millas/hora, mientras que un club de fans de Schumacher lo describió como un estúpido movimiento por parte de Hill. Hill recibió una suspensión de una carrera, la cual nunca se llegó a efectuar. *'Europa 1995': En la vuelta 18 Hill intentó adelantar a Schumacher pero el alemán lo bloqueó y lo empujó fuera de la pista. Hill se le echó encima, y golpeó la parte trasera del Benetton. *'Hungría 1997': Después de calificar tercero con el poco competitivo Arrows, Hill pasó a Schumacher limpiamente en la vuelta 11 y se coló en la primera curva, antes de quitarle la primera posición. *'Canadá 1998': Schumacher acusó a Hill de "conducción peligrosa", mientras se disputaban la carrera por pocos segundos. Resultados de la Fórmula 1 Notas al pie Categoría:Pilotos de Fórmula 1 del Reino Unido Categoría:Pilotos de Brabham Categoría:Pilotos de Williams Categoría:Pilotos de Arrows Categoría:Pilotos de Jordan